Technologic At Vampire Mountain
by The-Saddest-Of-Them-All
Summary: Harkat gets left alone with a computer. This can't end well.. Songfic with Technologic by Daft Punk


Hey all you Cirque du Freak fans!! This is just a stupid little one-shot with the song Technologic by Daft Punk and Harkat. If possibly try to listen to the music while reading the lyrics in the story. In fact, if you don't this story wont make a lot of sense, so YOU MIUST! The singer reminds me of Harkat (It sounds like him to me) and you can listen to this song anywhere (except the library…. unless you have headphones of course) because there's no curse words of stuff like that. READ AND ENJOY!!! :^)

* * *

For lack of a better beginning, it was a normal hectic day in Vampire Mountain. Darren was finishing his daily princely duties and, with Harkat accompanying him, went to his room for a nice long nap in his comfortable hammock.

Just as he was about to lie down, though, he tripped over his diary, which fell, from his desk. As he was getting up he spotted a box underneath his desk buried away hidden from sight.

"What's that?" inquired Harkat

"I'm not sure" Darren replied as he rubbed away some of the dust covering the label.

"Well that's odd," exclaimed Darren

"What?" Harkat asked anxiously looking over at the box

"It's a computer"

"A what?"

"A computer, it's a device that lets you read and find out just about anything, and it's for playing and talking to other people too"

"Wow"

Darren took the computer out of the box and placed it on his desk. He tried to plug it in but he couldn't find any electrical sockets.

Well duh, Darren thought, why would there be an electrical socket in a mountain? Darren sighed miserably, Oh well

He was just about to give up and take his nap when Harkat asked

"What's this?"

Darren looked over and there was a socket! Yeah!

"Thanks Harkat" Darren said as he plugged the cord in

He was just about to sit down at his desk and turn it on when Mr. Crepsley barged in.

"Darren, sorry for the intrusion but Mika and Arrow have come up with a new battle plan and they would like your opinion on it" Mr. Crepsley informed

Darren inwardly groaned, he was so exited about going on the computer again. After all he hadn't been online for more then 5 years. But the clan came first, so he stood up and walked over to Mr. Crepsley and was just about to walk down to the Hall of Princes, when:

"Darren can I stay here…and examine this...computer?" Harkat asked excitedly.

"Sure, I don't mind" Darren replied and then left with Mr. c.

Harkat sat on the desk chair (which was a little big) and pressed the ON button. The screen lit up bright blue and a loud "Duh duh duhhhh" sound could be heard coming from the speakers.

Harkat stared in awe (and a little frightened) at the computer screen. He gripped the mouse firmly with his short grey fingers and proceeded to "Surf the Web".

**8 HOUERS LATER…**

"Wow, I'm beat!" Exclaimed Darren as he rushed for his hammock, but stopped when he realized Harkat hadn't heard him.

"Harkat?" he asked cautiously as he approached his friend

"Are you OK? Harkat? HARKAT!" Darren shouted

"Earth to Harkat!!" He waved his hand in front of Harkat's face desperately for a response.

Harkat didn't respond at first but then slowly turned around to face Darren, then stood on the chair, pulled down his mask, opened his gash of a mouth, took the biggest breath anyone has ever taken, and started to talk-…wait…SING?!!?

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Now, he started to swing his body side to side in a very bad attempt at dancing

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Technologic

Technologic

Technologic

Technologic

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Touch it, scroll it, pause it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it.

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it.

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it,

Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,

Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,

Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,

Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,

Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,

Drag it, drop it, zip - unzip it,

Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,

View it, coat it, jam - unlock it,

Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,

Cross it, crack it, switch - update it

Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,

Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,

Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it,

Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Technologic

Technologic

Technologic

Technologic

Technologic

Harkat still seemed to be in a stupor but he walked/danced his way to his bed, threw himself on it and went to sleep immediately.

Darren, however, was still starring; mouth agape at the spot Harkat just occupied. The funky rhythm and beat of music still ringing in his ears, not having any clue if what he saw was real or even possible. Eventually he composed himself and concluded:

"I am definitely not getting enough sleep"

Then proceeded to get some


End file.
